How All The Bad Young Justice Stories Came To Be
by weehoodle
Summary: The evil writer grinned. "It is time for me to unleash my powers into the world! MWHAHHHAHAHAHA!" Will the Team be able to stop the evil Authors in time?


"This is the story of how all the bad stories came to be..."

Kidflash said, holding a flash light up to his face.

"Get on with it Baywatch!"

Artemis glared at him.

"Fine! It all started when Dick Grayson was around seven..."

**FLASHBACK...**

Dick Grayson sat on the chandelier in Wayne Manor hoping that jumping off it would give him something fun to do while Bruce was in his study again.

"Master Dick?"

Alfred called out, looking for the little boy, hoping he wasn't going to try another stunt like he pulled last week, walking on the roof. Dick heard the Wayne butler coming and crouched down in the chandelier so Alfred wouldn't see him. "Master Dick if you hide from me, you will not get the cookies that are in the oven." Alfred stated. Dick contemplated the threat and immediately poked his head out of the top of the chandelier.

"Okay I'm coming!"

Alfred looked up and saw the boy in the chandelier,

"Master Dick! What in the world are you doing in the chandelier?"

"It looked like fun."

Dick stated happily.

"Get down! No, wait stay there I'm going to go get Master Bruce, wait until I get back."

Alfred said, hurrying off to Bruce's study. Alfred walked hurriedly down the hall and opened the door to Bruce's study. "Master Bruce! Dick has climbed into the chandelier!" Alfred exclaimed. Bruce looked at him with no surprise. The boy had already done more reckless things than he could count! So it was no surprise to Bruce when he had heard he climbed on the chandelier.

"What in the world posses him to do these things?"

Bruce asked, mumbling. Bruce stood up and walked out of the room quickly with Alfred trailing behind. Bruce looked at the boy sitting in the chandelier and sighed. "Why are you up there Dick?" Bruce asked him rubbing his forehead. Dick looked down at Bruce.

"It looked fun Bruce! Besides, I know how to do it safely and Alfred was right there as my spotter!"

Dick grinned. Alfred looked at Dick in surprise.

"I was in the kitchen, Master Dick."

"Oh, it looked like you were right behind me!"

Dick said in fake confusion. Alfred and Bruce looked at each other.

"Come down Dick."

Bruce told him, a bit aggravated at the young child's antics.

"Okay!"

Dick exclaimed. He stood up in the chandelier and the supports started creaking so Dick quickly jumped from it. Bruce's eyes widened and he opened his arms to catch the boy when Dick disappeared into thin air.

"Dick!"

Bruce shouted. "He was right there." Bruce whirled around. But the boy wonder was no where in sight.

(With Dick)

Dick rubbed his head, figuring he had a bad landing and hit his head. In fact, he did hit his head, but not on what he expected. A giant elephant blew its trumpet and Dick looked up surprised.

"Peanut?" He looked at the elephant oddly,

* * *

"Wait a second! I didn't sound like that!"

Robin exclaimed, looking at Kidflash murderously

"Yes you did. Don't interrupt me!"

Kidflash told him, shaking a bit from the glare. He cleared his throat and started again...

* * *

"I must have really hit my head." He told himself rubbing said head.

"Aww, you were so cute when you were little!"

A shrill voice cried out. Dick turned around curiously to see who had said that only to get enveloped in a hug.

"Do I know you?"

Dick asked the creepy person. The person let go of him and they turned out to be a teenage girl.

"Nope!"

She grinned.

"Where Did Bruce and Alfred go?"

Dick asked now very confused.

"Oh they will be here in about..."

She looked at the clip board that appeared in her hand. "Five chapters or so, but for now time to go to your parents and here's your script," She handed him a piece of paper. "Now go little Robin!" She pushed him into the little trailer he used to call home. Dick walked into the trailer and looked at the piece of paper in his hand.

_Dick: Te iubesc mami si tati!_

_Dick's mom: I love you too my little Robin._

"Is this Romanian?"

Dick muttered confused. Dick looked around and saw cardboard cutouts of his parents. "Am I supposed to say this?" He asked, poking his head out of the trailer.

"Yes!"

The crazy girl yelled.

"Okay... Te iubesc Mami si Tati!" Dick told the cutouts hoping to get out of the place faster.

"I love you to my little Robin."

The cutout of Dick's mom Mary said, turning into a real person, or so he thought.

"You're alive?"

Dick said, with his mouth open in shock.

"CUT!"

Yelled the weird girl.

'Am I in a movie?'

Dick thought.

"You didn't follow your lines!"

The girl came up to Dick. "With more passion this time!" Dick looked back at his still card board Dad and his Half alive Mom.

"Te iubesc mami si tati!"_  
_

Dick said again.

"Perfect! We will reconvene again tomorrow at..."

She checked her watch. "Four thirty! See you later guys!" The crazy girl snapped her fingers and Dick appeared back in the foyer of the Wayne Manor. It was very dark and it looked like no one was up.

* * *

(A couple of hours after Dick vanished...)

By far this was the most perplexing and stressful situation Bruce Wayne had ever been in. First, his ward took a swan dive off of his chandelier and then disappeared into thin air. Second, he had looked at the security cameras (Six times) for any sign of a disturbance, where he found a small light, but nothing else. Third, he had to go to the watch tower to get some supplies and Barry and the boy scout bothered him the ENTIRE time. Bruce sighed. The cowl of the his costume hanging off on the back of his neck.

"Bruce?"

Called out a little voice. The Dark Night got up and walked slowly to the staircase connecting the bat cave to the Manor.

"Bruce!"

Yelled the boy, with a little desperation in his voice. The playboy ran up the stair taking three at a time. when he reached his office he practically flew out of it.

"What happened?"

Bruce asked him, worriedly.

"I don't know."

Dick frowned looking at Bruce "Are you Batman?" He asked excitedly. Bruce mentally face palmed when he looked at his clothes and realized he hadn't changed out of them in the hurry of finding Dick.

"Yes but we can talk about that later. Now tell me exactly what happened."

Bruce looked at the small child.

"Well first I saw peanut again and then this weird lady had me act in a movie with card board Mami and Tati..."

Dick explained.

Bruce raised his eyebrow.

"What did it look like?"

"My old trailer."

Dick replied.

* * *

"Wally!"

Flash yelled, speeding around Mt, justice.

Kidflash frowned.

"Gotta go guys, I will continue tomorrow."

He said getting up from the campfire.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I know I haven't updated Little notes in a while... But I have been working on this! And the Hairy eyeball! Please check out the Hairy eyeball! It is a new story Moth165 and I came up with! You guys will LOVE it! Have fun!**

**REVIEW!**

**Nina is watching,**

**Don't die.**


End file.
